Triggerhappy
Personality/Mentality Like a rabbit on a sugar high, Heather is always bouncing around from one place to another, having an overly cheerful attitude no matter what happens. She always carries a massive smile on her face and acts as peppy as possible. While she might sound like a sweet girl, the issue is that she is also as unstable as a game with over 200 mods installed on it. Impulse control is a word without meaning to her and her entire existence is based on doing what she feels like. It isn’t living if you aren’t having fun after all. Due to her attitude in life, she has learned to enjoy both giving and taking, making her a massive switch who will always go along with what sounds like most ‘fun’. Backstory Heather on all regards was a rather normal young lady for most of her life. She was born in an ordinary family, with ordinary jobs in an ordinary city and went to an ordinary school. In primary school, she was bullied over her rather strange appearance, but as she grew older and developed more into the young lady she is today it quickly died down before being replaced with both jealousy and admiration over her looks. She herself never really paid too much attention to it as she didn’t mind the bullying, it added to her day, gave it some substance in a way that something as silly as a high school relation never could. Now, as everyone knows many people, especially kids, make jokes about school shootings and most of the times they are poorly received by the public. When Heather first heard one of these jokes she didn’t react as poorly as most of her peers. No, she heard the joke and suddenly saw a whole new world of possibilities go open to her. At first, she was hesitant, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted to hear all those screams, that she wanted to experience what it would feel like and more importantly get away with it. Slowly and carefully she began to prepare as she started learning how to use her unique quirk while at the same time joining the local shooting range to learn more about how to maintain and use a gun. She got many odd looks at the start as it wasn’t something anyone actually expected, but seeing as they were in Texas no one thought that it was too out of place. She got even more popular with some of the boys as she slowly kept working on her arsenal. She didn’t want to make the mistake of many other shooters by acting hastily. It was hard for her to resist the urge to do the deed every time she woke up, but she knew that she would need the perfect stage for the greatest amount of enjoyment. Her patience was rewarded as the date of the prom neared. Their school’s prom was a little bit special, allowing anyone aged 16-18 to go to it, not only the final years. She had politely declined any dates, saying she already had one from another school. As the day came she sneaked to the school with bags filled with her crafts before strategically placing claymores all across the exists and rigging them with tripwire. A trained soldier might know how to manoeuvre around them, but hysterical teenagers didn’t. During the crowing of the prom queen and king, she made her move and walked out from behind the curtain, her trusted M4 in her hands. At first, they thought it was a joke, but as the Prom Queen’s white dress was stained with red hysteria broke out. Everyone tried to leave the gym room as quick as possible, triggering her trips and causing a great number of casualties and many more injuries. Soon after she fully began opening fire, even tossing a few grenades in the mix. As she stood there, having fun she felt a release of tension in her nether regions and realised this is what she wanted to spend her life doing. Yet her pleasure was cut short as she had to run away after only a quick three minutes of fun to avoid getting caught. After that, she spent some time on the road and due to not having a car of her own she had to lift. As one could expect quite a few people tried to take advantage of a young girl alone on the road, but to their horror, they weren’t the biggest criminal in the car. With great effort, she reached Acropolis and decided that this city looked like a prime place to have some more fun. She thought that if shooting up a normal school made her this happy, how divine would shooting up a school full of future heroes feel? Resources A bag with sleeping supplies, canned food, a gun maintenance kit. Equipment/Weaponry M4 Carbine (semi auto, clip of ten, 2 shots per turn), her combat outfit that can take 10kN of damage and repairs itself out of combat, a grenade belt, some tripwire to rig her bombs and a combat knife. Gun disclaimer: These can only use to the ammo made by her quirk for balance reasons. 5 police standard Tasers, 5 batons, 4 deals of high duty pepper spray, 5 pairs of normal handcuffs, A nice pair of slightly scratched shades. Specializations * Gun handling * Bomb creation * Trap making * Stealth Quirk Type Emitter. Explosive Creation. The user’s quirk allows her to create an array of explosives, ranging from utility to pure destructiveness. The only real limit is how many ‘recipes’ she knows and the fact that she still needs to use the materials to create these weapons. Making a bomb or bullet takes quite a bit of time, around 1 minute for a bullet and up to 20 minutes to create a stronger explosive. It is still possible for the user to learn new recipes or to improve on already existing ones to make them both deadlier and stronger. Recipe book Bullet: These are the simplest explosives that she can create, just normal bullets that fly at 20 m/s and deal 8kN on impact. Crafting time: 1 minute. (Max carry: 20) Armour piercing rounds: These slightly more special bullets explode twice, once when they are fired and a second time when they impact someone. Due to the fact that the amount of gunpowder is separated over the two of them, they are generally weaker, only flying at 18m/s and dealing 5kN, but upon making impact with armour it deals double damage Crafting time: 5 minutes. (Max carry: 20) Claymore: These are simple deployable explosives that function as triggerable anti-personnel mines. Upon getting triggered they will explode, causing a myriad of metal balls to be shot towards the target. In total, the explosion has a 1-meter cone and deals 10kN damage to anyone in that unless they are behind cover or another person. These mines can be trigger with the use of a remote that has a reach of 20 meters or can be wired up to function as triggerable traps. It takes one turn to set one of these up. Crafting time: 20 minutes. (Max carry 5) Frag Grenade: A simple standard frag-grenade, pull the pin and throw the hot potato before it explodes the next turn in a 5-meter radius and deals 15kN damage with 3kN drop off per meter. The grenades itself have a durability of metal if someone tries to destroy them before they reach their target. These grenades can be thrown accurately with a range of 15(withing a meter. and less accurately with a range of 20 meters. The grenades can bounce for 5 turns after that. Crafting time: 10 minutes. (Max carry: 5)'' Weakness While Heather is a walking talking arms manufactury she has to prepare a lot if she wants to go on a mission and even then, she still needs to get the right materials which often makes it so she can’t carry many of the more expensive weaponry such as her claymores. She is also limited to using her quirk for 2 hour per day, meaning there is a hard limit on how many of each object she can make. Another downside is that she makes the use mechanism so complicated on accident that no one else besides her can use them.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains